1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to therapy tools utilized in the field of speech/language pathology and/or education and is a self-contained system providing clients/students with multi modal cues to aid in their production of various sounds.
2. Prior Art
Speech cues are a means of providing a student/client with information on how to produce a sound. They can be auditory (saying the sound, syllable, or a word with special emphasis on distinguishing characteristics of that sound, or telling the client what to do with his/her lips, tongue, teeth, or larynx) visual (use of a mirror with the therapist's model or visual demonstration by the therapist of what to do with their tongue, lips, and teeth or pictures of visual representations of such) or tactile-kinesthetic (use of touch and or movement/feel to emphasize certain distinguishing characteristics of a sound). Many speech language pathologists/teachers utilize these multi modal cues in numerous combinations to assist in teaching accurate identification, production, and inclusion of various and specific speech sounds. Current practice involves providing any variety of these cues through such means as giving an auditory model, verbally telling a student how to make a sound, making up a reminder phrase or poem, or providing a visual representation of what the tongue, teeth, lips are doing during production of a specific sound. Tactile-kinesthetic cues are currently provided through such means as touching, tapping, and sliding of fingers on and around the face, hands, and/or arms, taping string or yarn on a table top and having the client run their finger over the string or yarn, or use of an object to represent inclusion of a sound. These methods, although similar and based on the same philosophy that the extra element of touching added to auditory and visual input, give more information, are believed to not yet be combined in a portable, specifically tailored, and self contained system. Also, they are somewhat vague for use with teachers and parents.